


Drafts

by Psycheink



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheink/pseuds/Psycheink





	1. Chapter 1

Probably au: Jimin and jungkook loved each other so much they dated throughout college and were so happy untiljimin came out to his family, they're sweet and everything but they're also old fashioned and his mother was shook  
Anyways things got worse and jimin told jungkook that maybe it was time for them to have a break jimin was fed with problens and stress and he felt like his mood was ruining their relationship so he wanted to solve everything out and make his decision and then get back with his loved boy.. but jungkook on the other side felt like he was the reason of all those problems and that he has had enough of him, having mixed feelings of being guilty of all these things and being left out by his one and only who gave up on him when he faced those hardships he travelled to America to "finish his studies" 

After two years he comes back and of course he sees jimin  
He sees him from afar, blonde prettier than ever and softly smiling at him (jimin sees him, he smiles some girl starts hitting up on jk by the time jk politely rejects her jimin disappears thinking his first love moved on already)  
He thinks he's delusional but later that night he finds jimin drunk and dancing bachata beatifully to their song hilito he watches him and cries

Namjoon and yoongi watch him puzzled and then taehyung shows up and asks which way he went he goes and asks jk since when he has been watching jm he shows him a video of jimin talking before starting to dance (presenting the song as the song his lover first saw him dancing to jk (the jerk) asked him to teach him bachata and it was their first dance together he told him that after there will only be happy songs and couple dancing but little did he know that he was going to dance to this particular song again, on his own) jk cries more and snaps why did he leave then tae tries to explain but once again jk cuts him off and says that he knows and that he doesn't wanna hear about it he gets off tae tries to catch him and explain but hoseok a guy nobody knows shows up and takes him in his arms and they disappear 

Group chat ( tae accidentally joins jimin and deletes him after the msg)  
The bastard blocked me again!!  
Jm in private msgs with tae  
Who's the bastard what was that about  
It was about jungkook wasn't it  
Kim taehyung answer my damn messages or I swear to god  
Did you see him  
Taehyung what was that damn group chat about

Tae.. moukhatbikom laysa moutawafer haliyan

Taehyung you dumbass this is not even a phone call.. 

The group chat  
Hoseok.. umm hi 😊😊  
Namjoon.. yh.. uhh.. hi?!  
Yoongi.. I don't like groul chats  
Tae.. yh right.. you!!  
Seokjin hyung we all gotta meet  
Jin.. yep we do!! But for now let's clarify the purpose of this group and its mission which will be the name 

Glue jikook back together

Umm.. okay 😊😊  
Yh.. uhh.. okay?!  
I like missions

The next time seokjin catches up with taehyung hoseok introduces himself and the next time they all go to say hi to jimin in the school where he teaches dance in the break getting to know each other jm finds out that hoseok too is a dancer so they play a bashata song and they start to dance, and of course tae tells jk to come, he was a coward to agree but after so long he decides to go, at least look at jm from afar as he's getting closer he hears jm giggle and a bitter painful feeling tears his heart apart and his eyes water when he slightly opens the door having mixed feeling after seeing them dance he closes it fiercely it makes a sound they all get startled but taehyung knows who it is he jumps and goes to speak to him jin tells them that it's okay and follows  
Taehyung calls jk while he's going out  
Jk didn't you miss me.. you didn't say hi since you came. You didn't even tell me you were coming..  
This was not planned I didn't wanna come here I was never planning to come back here  
Oh really.. so no greetings for me huh??  
No tae tae please I'm.. jk goes and hugs tae tightly he sobs a little  
I missed you.. so much but you're the one who didn't wana come visit me I told you many times  
Kookie you know I can't afford a ticket  
And I told you I could buy you one where's the problem aren't we best friends.. or are you not anymore..  
Hey.. how could you say jkah of course I still am.. but I was so busy with everything you know.. I'm sorry  
.. Why did you ask me to come tae?  
Jk you need to know..  
Jk tries to leave tae holds him as tight as he can  
Jk please listen to me you weren't the only one suffering okay.. you left so quickly without knowing what was going on.. jimin only needed some tine to solve things out he went and faced all his family and he told them that he was gonna live all his life with whether they agreed or not and just after doing that he went to get you back but you were already gone.. he didn't even know you were leaving the country he was so shocked and hurt jk and every time I tried to explain to you you wouldn't listen.. his parents cut him off and you left .. he suffered so much jk and he missed you  
Jk is shocked his eyes are open wide and suddenly the pain in his heart stings even harder it's hurting him so bad.. he hold in his sob  
Well isn't it too late for all this now..  
He leaves tae gets in to find jin he stutters between sobs  
Even tho I explained to him he..  
Jin holds him in his arms patting his hair  
I know I heard everything  
Jimin and the others show up  
What the hell.. tae why are you crying  
Tae tries to wipe off his tears and stop crying but it's too late his face is too puffy to hide it away so he half lies  
I fought with jkah  
What.. he was here  
Yes  
Why why did you fight you guys are best friends what happened  
He was mad I didn't visit him even tho he offered to pay for the ticket  
Omg.. I told you to go tae tae.. but you still talked all the time together I bet he wasn't so mad at you I mean how bad was the fight you're literally sobbing  
Jin saves the situation.. well jk said something like I thought we were best friends but I guess you're not anymore or something like that  
Aww jm pouts and hugs tae don't worry baby he must've been mad I'm sure he didn't mean this  
The others are so surprised at hom jm is finding excuses for his ex  
You sure you didn't speak abt anything other than this  
Tae glued to his chest nods while sniffing 

Hoseok worried messages jk  
Jk you're not mad at me right? You're jealous of me for him right  
You know J would never..  
Please don't worry about this hyung  
Of course I'm notyou were mad tho .. right?  
I won't lie to you.. I perhaps felt jealousy  
I felt so many things actually  
Tell me  
I saw us.. we always danced like that, to happy songs and he giggled loudly like that when he was with me, I was jealous.. cause I wasn't the one dancing with him, I was jealous.. cause he was so happy without me  
God.. I feel silly hyung, I feel silly and selfish and pathetic and such a jerk  
Please jk don't be like this  
And.. jm  
He barely laughed a little we were trying so hard.. sadness was so clear in his eyes despite trying in vain to hide his sorrow behind all those fond smiles  
...  
I'm just saying jungkookah.. think about it 

One day jungkooks parents suggest they go to a restaurant so that they hear about his news and they insist that they go to the restaurant jikook always go to jk tries to object but his mom is stubborn and ends up getting what she wants  
She says she never knew she like spanish food so much and the atmosphere is so cosy she doesn't want to go elsewhere but of course her intention eventually is to open up about jm  
Same as taes as he suggested that jm needs to meet up with him and the others again so that he gets to know hoseok better and on the other hand for him jin and hoseok to know namjoon and yoongi better but the truth is the gang actually agreed to go to all the well known restaurants and in a peak time complain about the long lines decide that the food is not that good anyways  
Tae and the mom under the table had agreed on the same plan from the start  
As jk is still trying to convince his parents to go somewhere else he takes a step back as soon as he gets in and tries to run out the door his father playfully hold him and push him back jk hits a small man who was trying to move backwards and he falls to the floor jk startles he turns around apologising repeatedly and offering both of his hands for help jm would recognise that voice anywhere wearing all black and a hat jk doesn't pay attention but when he raises his small ringed hands waving them in tiny and lets out a small no it's okay jungkook freezes  
Jm tries to get up slowly and keep his head low but noticing the rigid tense body in front of him he takes his hat off sweeps his hair back raises his eyes up and says with a small sad smile how are you jungkookah.. silence fills the place the boys who were seconds ago pulling jm and convincing him that they should stay and asking him what he wanted to order as he was trying to escape are now silent, everyone is silent for only a few seconds but they feel like hours until miss jeon cut it off  
Omg jiminah I can't believe my eyes look at you  
She opens her arms widely and takes the smaller man to her embrace and he hugs her as tightly whilst giggling and a tear leaves her glassy eyes, she might be acting but that embrace the tear the smile they're all sincere  
She loves jimin so much, she holds his arms with her hands to move him away a little and speak to him  
How could you not visit me all this time do you think you can really get away with just phone calls and messages  
I'm so sorry.. jimin says with an embarrassed smile still with the sad aura lingering around him she looks at him with piercing eyes  
Oh my god you got so much thinner are you eating well  
Meanwhile mr jeon already made his way to seokjin hugged and now asking how he's doing  
Tae speaks up.. ummm okay so once again no greetings for me from the family jeon it seems like I should start ignoring them ro the attention I need  
Aww what is this kid saying  
I don't know doesn't he know that we love him  
The jeons say as they're both moving to hug him  
Jimin smiles looking at them while jungkook keeps staring at him and then moving away his sight whenever he feels that their eyes might meet.. so.. I see you chose the same restaurant as us tae says  
Oh don't worry we'll go  
Jk and jm say that at the same time jk looking at tae and jm looking at the jeons  
The mother respond quickly  
What? go where?? No no no this a chance I'm not hoing to waste!! Are you kidding me? Now I can hear all your news and.. oh my god how impolite of me.. I need to introduce myself to these handsome boys and get to know them she says raising her hands towards hoseok nj and yg  
Come on guys WE ARE ALL HAVING DINNER TOGETHER and don't worry it's all on me she says that whispering after yelling out the previous line  
Nj and yg think about saying something but seeing jikook desperately walking towards the table miss jeon already chose they knew.. the lady must be invincible  
They sit down  
They order, the mom orders .. for jimin after he asked for a salad saying that he should gain some weight  
The waiter goes and the mom begins  
So..  
Studying has been great we're so good at what we're doing ang yeah.. jin hyung got more handsone jk says  
Hehehe you're so lame  
I was actually going to ask you to introduce your new friends  
Jungkook actually realises that he never got the chance to know them.. the realisation hitting him hard he sapces out a little with his eyes wide ooen and then he frowns in embarrassment  
Jm noticing jk's discomfort quickly saves the situation and speaks up  
Oh they're actually my friends, let me introduce them to you mom..  
Ouch.. jimin slips, it's hard for him to stop calling her that after being so used to it even through the phone but at the same time he's afraid he'd hurt her feelings by calling her miss jeon and so it has been so awkward and hard to not call her with anything at all  
It just came out naturally and now he's the one left with so much embarrassment that he frowns and covers his eyes with his hand  
Jk does the same on the other side of the table the situation is awkward for everyone except for miss jeon who doesn't notice at first  
Aww soo cute, what are their names she says before turning to jimin and freaking out  
Ah jiminnie baby are you okay do you have a headache  
What no no no no I'm fine really I'm totally fine  
But why are you holding your head are you sure  
Yh yh I'm sure I'm totally okay!! So this is min yoongi and that's kim namjoon  
Nice to meet you miss jeon  
Oh nice to meet you too, such handsome well mannered young men!! And here we have.. (hoseok is sitting btw yoongi and jm )  
Jung hoseok, hoseok ah cheerfully says with such a shiny smile and a happy aura  
You sure do look more beautiful than in video and photos do you no justice  
Hoseok is suddenly so shy  
Ahh miss jeoon  
He's flustered and blushing and all smiley and cute and yoongi is mesmerised shamelessy staring at him with his hand on his cheek slightly smiling oblivious of his surroundings meanwhile miss jeon asks them what they do namjoon answeres that he produces and writes music but yoongi is still contemplating hoseok  
Namjoon pokes him and as if he's being woken up from sleep he just says huh?  
Namjoon gives up and says: he produces music too  
Ah yeah, and I write songs too he say chill while softly scratching his head  
They chat a little  
The food is here, and taehyung asks, so how have you been in america almost all your life and you speak korean and is it real that you want to spend the rest of your life here??  
Hoseok tells his story (he's adopted his mom is American and she made sure he learns korean they want to korea a couple of times when he was young she promised him that after college they would both go to korea and live there if he wanted to when they went, she died nothing dramatic she's just old, he buries her and being shocked he goes back to America and that's when he meets the boys (attempt at humour) they help him through it and he's finally brave enough and healed from the chock to come back here and visit his mom, He's more convinced now it's where he should stay!! The mom totally agrees sending msgs to jk  
Yoongi is whipped 

The mom said to jimin that shd talked to his mom jm is shook she casually says that they became friends and they hang out and cheer each other up 

After this jm goes home faces his mom ( some tears acceptance apologies fear pride forgiveness) he decides to stay the night  
The day after.. jk decides to go too  
At the door he says don't tell jm I came miss park starts crying and opens his arms he falls in her embrace and they both cry (when they were in college they always went there miss park loves him she didn't know that they started dating)  
He sat down with her ( apologies shame waekness heartbreak longing )  
Jm knocks the door jk is startled he didn't know jimin was home miss park is confused didn't you tell me not to tell jimin that you came  
Yh I mean like later on the phone or something..  
I didn't know he was here please I'm not ready for this  
She tells jihyan to tell him to go get eggs she forgot to tell him to get the eggs  
Okay let me get in to put the stuff  
Jihyan takes them while blocking him with the door  
It's okay I got it  
Okay.. can't I get in and rest a little at least  
No you can't mom said the food is on the oven and she needs the eggs right now  
Why didn't she call  
She just remembered just go  
Jk waits a little then sneaks out forgetting his jacket  
Jm comes back he sees the jacket, smells it jk still puts the same cologne, and lots of it which always annoyed him but now he's smiling with unshed tears in his eyes sniffing it and rubbing it against his face and chest his mom approaches  
Baby are you putting cologne on she says confused but then realises when she sees him playing with the jacket  
Did he leave long ago?  
No he can't be far from here!! She pats his arm  
He smiles softly and gets up to go to him  
As he expected, sitting on the boulevard and shivering from the cold  
Jm was going to softly wraps the jacket around him but he holds himself from doing that and throws it at him instead he jumps and looks at him.. you know it gets cold in spring..  
Even that jacket is not enough.. jm says coldly  
Leaves  
Later in messages

She deserved an apology, I didn't see didn't talk her not even once, since the moment you came out to her before even we broke up  
And didn't I deserve an apology??  
You left me!! You didn't even tell me you were leaving.. how could you??  
You knew how I was like when I get in trouble how I liked to solve my problems on my own and how much I hated to worry others with my shit I just needed some time on my own to figure things out and you just left me  
You just left!! Like that with no words  
Do you even know how much I went through I fought with her for you I left them all for you only to find out that you left me I ended up alone!!

I'm sorry  
I sincerely am 

But I felt like you gave up on me jimin  
You broke up with me!! Don't I deserve an apology for that too 

No, you deserve no apology 

What?? 

No!! Cause apologising means you admit something as fault, it's a dhemni promise to never do it again 

But I'd do that, over and over again 

What 

Yes I would.. because this is how I am  
What you don't understand jk is that I only wanted a break to solve my problems this is how I am like, I don't like to make ppl live my problems I like to have some space and solve them on my own. 

.... 

Jk ignores him .... 

Group chat with everyone in it 

Jin.. ughh okay, how am I gonna start this  
Listen here you fools  
Ignoring the problem won't solve anything you two are gonna get your asses here and talk to EACH OTHER and not any one else!!  
Suga.. umm in the group chat??  
Jin.. yes otherwise they won't talk and we need to know everything that's happening  
Jm.. euhh.. hello everyone  
Jin.. jk stop reading without responding you creepy lil piece (word in spanish)  
Jm.. I appreciate what everyone is.. trying to do but can we please not do this  
Jk.. I don't appreciate what any of you is doing and we ain't doing this  
Jin.. jk stop being a coward and for once in your life listen to others and speak up  
Jm.. hyung please  
Jk.. I'm not a coward hyung you're just the ones who are unable to understand that WE ARE OVER!! For good and it's time for you to stop digging your noses in my business  
Hoseok.. jungkookah you're just mad please calm down  
Tae.. jk trying to sound rude won't solve this out  
Jk.. ohh lol rude?? Lmao right  
Cause it's me who is always rude right?? It's me who's whining and complaining all the time it's me who's inconsiderate of others' feelings and what they have been through and it's me who's causing all this chaos of course it's me who is rude and jiminah..  
Of course he's not right? He never is!!  
Jm.. what the hell??..  
Tae.. jungkookah..  
Jk.. what tae?? Didn't he tell you what happened when we met in busan?? What he said to me  
Weren't you rude to me jimin? Weren't you cruel?  
Jin.. wait.. you met in busan?  
Jm.. so this all about the apology?? Okay.. maybe I did sound rude.. the way I said it was not the best  
Jk.. oh please stop it, this is not about the way you said it, this is about you thinking you were not at fault!! Of course I'm the only sinner here  
Jm.. so I'm at fault for being myself?? Okay we clearly are over for good then  
Namjoon.. hey can y'all explain we're at loss  
Jk.. you know what.. you are such a bastard jiminah  
You.. with your whole chest telling me that you would leave me over and over again to solve your prkblems on your own and that I'm not worth an apology.. am I really that worthless to you jiminah  
Jm.. no jungkookah you are not and that's why I walked away .. seeing how I was messing up our relationship with my fucked up mood and my distress and my family's refusal all I asked for was a break so I could make things right so that we could stay together til the end!!  
Jk.. but was that what you asked for jiminah??  
Jm.. what?  
Was all that what you told me two years ago when you looked me woth unshed tears in your eyes and said we needed a break  
Jk.. noo  
No you didn't!! You didn't tell me how you felt, you didn't speak about your problems you never did.. you never talked to me about how the hell you don't like to share your problems with others you just kept saying you were okay and mot importantly you never told me  
That you were getting back to me when things are right!!!  
Jm.. and you never knew that  
Jk.. no I never knew that!! If I knew I would have stayed  
Jm.. really?? Really jungkookah? You never thought about how much I loved you I may have not been vocal about my issues but I sure have let you know that I loved you  
Jk.. you were not just not vocal about your problems jiminah!! The way you were not okay but you kept telling me we were the way our relationship faded whenever you had an issue the way you'd push me away whenever you're sad and would rather cry in taehyungs arms instead the way the only time I ever saw tears in your eyes was the day you were breaking up with me and you didn't even let me see them fall down you turned around before they did and walked away like you always did but that time you asked for seperation  
And all I could think of was how I was the reason for all your problems, was how unable I was to make you feel better  
That I was never good enough never strong enough to support you and solve those problems with you that you never felt comfortable enough to make your problems my own to not even let me comfort you when you were going through hard times.  
And I waited for you.. for two whole years  
I didn't want taehyung to tell me what it was all about I didn't want my mom to talk to me about you I wanted you only a sinple short irrelevant text from jimin would do I thought to myself as I waited  
But you never did anything jiminah not even a signal and it only proved I was right in everything I thought!!  
Am I really not worth it? Not worth even an apology?

Yoogi.. wow. That was a lot  
Jk.. did you get your talk everyone? 

Jm.. jungkookah..  
Jk.. great!! Enjoy then  
Jungkook left the chat 

Hoseok.. soo  
Tae.. jiminah??  
Jm.. tae  
I fucked up.. 

Private chat  
Jm.. he was right in everything he said tae  
I can't believe this  
Tae.. jiminah please hang on  
Jm.. noo tae try to remember with me please  
He was right wasn't he..  
I never explained to him anything right? Not even in a letter not even through the phone..  
Tae.. no, even when your parents refused your coming out you didn't tell him  
He heard me and seokjin talking about it by accident  
Jm.. I can't believe I did that..  
Tae.. jiminah..  
Jiminah please talk to me  
Jimin pick up the pleae  
Jimin.. 

The group chat  
Tae.. jimin does not answer my calls nor my texts  
Jin.. neither does jungkook  
Hoseok.. I'm so worried about them, this was so rough  
Yoongi..Don't worry.. I honestly think this was a good move  
Jungkook let out very important thimgs that let them both realise the flaws they never knew about in their relationship  
Namjoon.. yh but it's still not enough!! Jimin needs to talk to him!!  
He owns him that apology  
Jin.. right they need to talk 

Private chat  
Tae.. jimin  
Try to talk to him  
You need to.. 

Private chat  
Jm.. I'm sorry  
Jk.. jimin I messed up I know I'm so sorry I was so mad and I couldn't hold it in  
Jm.. no  
You were right in everything you said jungkookah  
I never explained to you anything  
I just felt like I needed to be perfect for you  
We were so different, your family was always accepting you were doing something you loved everything so perfect and I felt like I needed to be like that too  
The reason why I only opened up to taehyung had nothing to do with anything you said  
I know that's how you felt but I swear I never meant to make you feel like that!! You were more than just good enough jungkookah  
I don't like complaining I don't like making things dramatic and making others feel like they needed to take care of me through shit and specifically you, I wanted our relationship to be happy and flawless so I kept pretending everything was alright and hiding the fact that my parents were conservative and would not accept my sexuality and the fact that I was failing since I didn't like what I was studying the fact that I could not realize my dream and become a professional dancer and that I had to work part time jobs to take lessons to pass subjects I didn't even like taking  
Too much drama that U thought I'd only agitate our relationship with, and it's not like I always opened up to taehyung it's just that we have been best friends since a young age and he already knew all my shit, so he'd catch me heough my breakdown, and I was never afraid to lose him  
But I was afraid of losing you jungkookah  
Still.. you are right  
In everything you said  
I'm so sorry jungkook 

Private chat  
Tae.. jungkook  
Jungkookah  
Jungkookaaah  
Jungkook  
Jk.. WHAT  
Tae.. jimin  
Jk.. what's with him  
Tae.. jimin is not answering my calls he's breaking down I can sense it 

Tae.. jungkookaaah 

Jk.. jimin  
Jm.. I'd understand if you hate me rn I really would  
Jk.. jiminah can I call you  
Jm.. what  
Why?  
Jk.. jimin are you okay?  
Are you crying?  
Jm.. I'm okay  
Jk.. jimin answer my call please talk to me  
Jm.. noo why we're texting  
Jk.. jimin.. please  
Let me do this, answer my call  
Jm.. ...  
Give me some time 

Tae.. jungkookah  
Jk.. don't worry tae we're speaking  
I got this  
Tae.. really?? You guys are talking?  
Jk.. yh for a while now that's why I'm not answering you properly  
Tae.. *sigh*

Jk.. can I call now  
Jm.. okay 

Are you okay.. yeah *voice breaking*  
How are you feeling?? I'm.. a little tired  
Jiminah  
Yeah?.. it's okay minnie.. remember when we were together, I was never perfect!! I had my own problems too!! And every time I was having it rough You were the most understanding and affectionate person ever.. you always made me feel like home, warm and secure!! Jm is sniffing . You'd take me in your arms wrap me up and caress me like a pet.. you'd listen to me and give me all the time I needed to feel okay, you used to spoil me so much jm is crying at this point. Like a baby, you wiped away all my tears, told me it's okay to cry.. you were always so tender giving me so much love and support, I've always thought it was unfair that I could get all that and not give it to you in return, I always imagined myself helping you through hard and emotional times like you always did with me, but I never got the chance to..  
I'm so sorry jm sobs  
Jiminah I'm coming to your place  
Jimin heavily breathing trying to compose his voice.. what?  
I'm coming to you!! Jk hangs up

Jm.. jungkookah, can we at least talk about it?  
When are you coming and I'll tell you how to get here  
Jungkookah you don't need to come, didn't you say you were busy  
Jungkook?

Jk.. send me jimins address  
Tae.. what?  
Jk.. he's at his apparemment right?  
Tae.. yeah  
Address.. xxxxxx 

In 10 mins jk arrives he's knocking at jimins door  
Who's this?? Jimin asks with a worn out broken voice, although it's obvious he's trying to yell it comes out very low and shaky

Jiminah open up  
Jungkook?? Jimin opens quickly How the hell did you know my address  
Jimins face is puffy eyes glassy and red nose runny and pink the fallen tears leaving behind a spark on his face.. it's obvious he was still crying  
I asked tae can you let me in please  
Jungkookah I didn't know you were really coming  
Please?? Jimin opens the door remembering he was looking at their memories, letters and palaroids he quickly runs to the couch to messily gather them and hide them in a folder he moves aside  
What are those? Nothing they're just some.. uh  
Photos of us?? Jimin looks at him tears forming in his eyes again  
jungkookah.. it comes out like a whisper  
He's breathing quickly, a knot is forming in his throat.. he falls down to the couch  
Please go he says


	2. Chapter 2

Jikook AU 2   
In which jimin sees this really handsome man in his dreams that he never saw before, he thought his subconscious mind was so godly creative to have sculpted such perfect features but what he didn't think of is that he knew the man.. but from before the accident in which he lost all his memories. 

Jimin likes the man in his dreams so much!! He feels a warm feeling in his heart when he wakes up but at the same time it gets so cold when he realises it was just a dream. This bittersweet feeling that's killing him is making him think that maybe this is more than just a dream 

Jungkook sees jimin   
Jungkook hides the truth from jimin (that they dated before)   
Jimin wants jungkook so bad (at a certain point he guesses jungkook is straight (attempt of humour) jimin tries to seduce jungkook as much as jungkook is trying to avoid him until one day he can't hold it anymore)   
Hot hot smut   
Jimin feels so much .. things get a little bit serious   
He doesn't stop wondering why the hell does their kiss feel so good why does he feel like home in jungkooks arms like something missing is being fulfilled he feels a warm sweeet aura filling his empty cold chest that has been begging to be refilled with this familiar sweet hear and how the hell coukd jungkook hit all the right spots and tease all the places that would make jimin go crazy like nobody ever can.. 

Jimin feels like having crambled eggs vegetables and mushrooms and.. bana milk in the morning?? He feels so weird it's not his taste at all not something he would pick for himself in the morning but at the same time he feels this sense of craving that's so strong that he can smell them in his nose he could taste it on the tip of his tongue his stomach is growling even tho he just ate!! He tells that to the boys, they speak with their eyes and keep silent jimin notices the tension and how jungkook is trying so hard to avoid eye contact! Jimin goes to a cafe and order the same things he's craving but they don't feel right and that only makes the craving more urging!! He shrugs it off and doesn't admit it to the boys who went with him thinking that he's being silly and picky. 

Time goes with less connection between the two boys until one day jungkook is the one who's taking to jimin to bed, without even having to drink.. this smut is more soft gentle and breathtaking!! Jungkook leaves right before jimin wakes up leaving him breakfast he made himself; crambled eggs vegetables mushrooms and.. bana milk?? Also a letter   
Jungkook is leaving the country.. for good??   
His dreams, studies.. 

Jimin meets him, do you think I'd really let you leave like that without seeing you again?? When is your flight?   
Are you okay with this?   
No. I'm not!! I feel like we're breaking up after a long lasting relationship, I feel heartbroken as if I have been loving you for years now.. well, I have been feeling that indeed anyways..   
Jungkook is surprised, his eyes big  
You're not the only one who's hiding something!!   
I dreamt of you, before meeting you   
And when I did, it felt like I already knew you, not just simply knew you but were really attracted to you and not just a simple physical attraction   
I felt a fire painfully burning my chest and butterflies sweetly tingling my stomach, both intensely at the same time   
Do you want to tell me what you're hiding from me now   
Jungkook is nervous and frustrated   
He stutters repeatedly looking at his watch jimin I..   
Jimin: I'm sorry I'm making you run late   
No I..   
Please it's already late you might not get there in time   
Jimin I really don't want to disappoint you but..   
It's okay.. forget about this 

Some time passes they don't speak, meanwhile jimin opens the diaries he was afraid to read.. and while he was expecting to see the word jungkook so bad.. it's nowhere to be found   
This diary is mostly filled with the memoried and detailed events of a relationship in which jimin refers to his partner as "my love" and sometimes the monkey or the big baby.. but no name   
However, this person feels so much like him   
At this point jimin doesn't wanna seem delusional and he doesn't wanna overthink everything is already too overwhelming for him to preceed 

Him or not him, he wouldn't let jungkook without a final meeting anyways 

Angst angst angst   
He goes to his house with taehyung (who's their best friend and wants them to get back to each other so bad cause he witnessed everything and saw how miserable they were without each othef and saw how they really learjing from their mistakes and obviously everyone would admit they were young and went through a lot of hardships and crises that made them overwhelmingly see the dark side of the the world out of sudden which resulted in their shock and made their relationship harder) in excuse to help him pack all his stuff!! As they were talking jimin drops a notebook it opens and photos come out of it and a letter; photos of them from different seasons the notebook is filled with sketches of jimin they argue throughout the thing jungkook is sobbing jimin reads the letter despite jungkook trying to stop him,, it's from jimin to jk who wanted jm back but jm refused he clarified that he doesn't hate him but he's so hurt he says in the end that he wishes he'd lose all his memories perhaps he'd be able to live again with jk without tbe sting in his wounds causing him too much pain for them to be alright .  
Jimin says, so at the end I got what I wanted I guess, from what he read in the letter jm was arguing with jk why the hell couldn't they get together again then.. why was he hiding all that   
Jungkook is saying he's afraid that he'd make mistakes again he feels like jimin is a pretty flower that's fragile and coming back ro life and he doesn't wanna break it he's scared he'll break his heart again that it's not as simple as it seema jimin argues, they learned from their mistakes he says they should let go of the past jk snaps and yells at jm don't act like you know everything just cause you read that stupid paper you're the lucky one cause as you said you got what you wanted and forgot all that shit but I'm the one who's left with all the pain now .  
Jimin is surprised and offended.. stupid letter, all that shit? Really??   
He snaps.. I know everything that happened, I read the diaries, is that letter really just a stupid paper to you, is all our relationship really shit to you.. and you think I was not feeling pain?? Yes I was everyday when I woke up from my dreams that were only about you and I didn't even know who you are all the bitterness I kept feeling whenever I saw your face but chose to bear with it just to keep seeing you.. I may have lost all my memories but the feelings are still there.. and you know it 

Jimin stops a little with unshed tears in his eyes jk is a mess jm says.. you have two choices   
You leave rn with whatever fake excuse you're gonna tell yourself to dim the guilt in you like I'll be happier without you or whatever the shit that you know is lies cause you know I will still dream of you and you know I will still think of you, I did when I had no idea who you were when I never even saw your face I won't stop now 

Jungkook cries, you're so hard on me I can't believe you're making me go through this again   
Jimin leaves 

Taehyung sits with jimin   
Jk sits with his mom   
They speak 

Jk's mom tries to tell him that it's time for him to move on and get over what happened in the past that one should not waste his life being afraid that one cannot possibly live all his life happily and perfectly without pain and mistakes she tells him about her relationship with her husband how rocky it was and how they got divorced before having him (jk is surprised) she tells him that they both should go easy on themselves that they were young and learning about life and experiencing their first disappointments failiures and painful experiences things they would have had to go through sooner or later but happened to go through them together which lead to the end of their relationship which is okay that they can't always have it their way and that right people sometimes get lost in wrong times she ends up telling him that since they're so in love with each other despite it all and now that they're mature experienced and healed, maybe it's okay to start it all over!! Jk nods in agreement and gratitude to all that's been said with a smile on his face after few minutes of awe and surprise yo everything he heard.. however there's one thing he disagrees with her on, he has not healed that's one thing he's sure about!! About jimin, he doesn't know, he apparently still feels pain and has read the diaries.. he's maybe fresh since he feels like he's living all over again maybe that's why he's forgiving and excited and bright, like he was when they first met except that he's so much more mature and bulletproof as if he has the lessons he learnt the hard way engraved in his mind even tho the memories are gone.. perhaps he's healed perhaps he's not but one thing for sure jk is not, he's not a bit better in fact he might even be depressed   
On the other side taehyung is explaining just that to jm.. jk is not alright he says!! He's scared he's hurt he's torn out and tired!! He's been lethargic and inactive he's not okay!! And it's true jm has been through shit that's as hard but jm whines jm complains and speaks things out!! When jk was oblivious and ... jm is the one who ended the relationship so that they can contain things and take a break, and although ppl expected jm to be devastated the most since he was very sensitive jk who rather kept things inside didn't figure out how to deal with what was going on and still couldn't, he acted as of things were alright but he was aching and suffering but in silence!! He also blamed himself, he thought if he maned up a little and didn't break down so much cuz of his problems back then he would've maybe been braver and stronger and chose jimin, he blames himself for the breakup and he feels like he doesn't deserve you .. jm says it's bs   
Taehyung agrees and clarifies that's why he broke down back in the room that's what he meant when he said I can't believe you're putting me through this again, he feels like he's failing to choose you cause of how weak he is again   
Jk is still not ready for a relationship and he needs you, he needs you beside as a friend even lowkey as a lover but without committing without any pushing, he needs you to go through this and recover!!   
Jimin proceeds it all, he feels a little guilty   
He's right I've been too rough on him!!   
Don't worry, things will be alright!! Now I understand so many things that I never did and it's all yhanks to you, I just wish jk was a little more vocal   
They nod.. I'll fix this out 

Jm goes back to the house he knocks jk s door and opens it to find jk sniffing in his mom's arms!! His mom gets uo to leave them on their own before she does jm who's stll standing outside closes the door to speak to her, I'm sorry for making him cry. The mom cups his face and smiles fondly and with petty, it's not your fault, it's the world that made you both cry. But it's okay!! You'll get over it I believe in you too. They hug she leaves he opens the door again and walks in to find jk startled dropping the tissues he was wiping his face with.. jimin starts off by saying.. you know I'm not the only who has been rough on you, you have been too.. [short silence] I'm sorry   
Nooo.. jk says his eyes watering again but he's holding them in.. I'm the one who's sorry I said those stupid things and as always I disappointed you and I was soo..   
So what? So weak?? You didn't mean those things you said, you were angry! And it's okay to be weak!! And it's okay to show it off you're human.. recognising weakness in itself is strength, and it clarifies a lot, it helps us figure out things better unlike pretending to be okay or faking strength, it gives the wrong idea and only makes things worse.. I've been selfish I've been seeing things from my point of view only lately   
Jk shakes his head as he hears jm saying that and cuts him off, you didn't know, you knew everything so suddenly it was your first reaction you're not to be blamed, before the accident when you decided we should break uo you did so cause you noticed that I was unable to go through it all together specially that you couldn't help me out since you yourself had your own problems to deal with and I was very stubborn and tiring to deal with, I would always say I was fine when clearly I was not and we weren't either, you said we should take a break to wirk on ourselves but I was too afraid to lose you and I broke down even more and instead of becoming alright I got even worse and still insisted that I was fine, and then I insisted to have you back.. and you knew things wouldn't work out cause everytime you saw me, you saw all the fights the lows and the fake okays we've been through, you couldn't take me back cause you were afraid that you would fail to help me out again that I wouldn't be alright and that we would never be happy together again.. you didn't find all this in the diaries right?   
No..   
Cause you said it all to me, face to face.. whe I asked you to get back to me, but a little roughly because you were mad and emotional   
That's why you apologized to me in the letter and you said in the end that you'd wish you'd forget it all cause with all those bad memories inside of you, you couldn't stand up by me and we couldn't be together again..   
[Silence + staring at each other]   
Now that you finished explaining and giving excuses for my own good it's time to find you excuses   
Jk is a little startled, in his features worry that this will end up about them getting back tog--   
You should go! Jm says cutting out hos worrisome thoughts   
Huh? Jk still confused and surprised   
Ahhh jm laughs let's go somewhere nice to talk he grabs jks hand and pulls him up towards the door while I found this really nice small cafe with a soothing view and a calmly joyful decoration jks mom who's almost in fron of the door holding a plate with two glasses full of orange juice and some dessert quickly cuts jm off before he starts speaking no no no it's okay taehyung s here we'll sit down together and eat this while watching tv you two go jm kisses her with a fond thank you after jk takes the plate away and puts on the small table in the middle of the living room taehyung gives him a thumbs up and waves at jimin from the couch where he's laying as they're both walking out 

So there's this cafe I found jm repeats himself while they're walking.. he speaks about ... things like the decoration so that they have a break from the tension and the headache they have been having, to cheer jk a little but jk, was not thinking about they were soeaking of anymore, neither was he paying attention to what jm was saying, instead he was busy recognising the road they were taking.. they're almost there when jk asks, There's this lovely woman who called you pretty boy?  
No.. jm says oh you didn't meet her yet   
Jm doesn't realise they're already in front of the cafe as he was busy looking at jk who's pointing at the small building.. .......... [description]   
We're here!!   
You've been bere before jm asks   
We both have!! Together  
They walk in, and the lady jk mentioned walks in   
Oh my lovely pretty boys are here   
It's been a while now, I missed you so much   
[Description of the lady]   
They first met here, thir first date was here they broke up here...   
They always chose the small round table so they can reach out to each other, to hold hands or steal a peck.. that's in addition to the strategic location, away from the big family tables, almost all the tables, at the corner and where they can open the big window a little for some fresh air when they want tk and of course it's the empty side of the view where there are the flowers and people can't glance as they're passing by.. jm happened to choose that exact table when he cam not too long ago to read the diaries   
The lady says when I saw that you did I was too afraid to go up to you I thought that you had your memories back but seeing how you spoke to the waitress and how you looked around you in awe and pleasure as if you were discovering the place... I didn't wanna disturb you I was sure that you would never change pretty boy, I remembered the first time you came here, you looked as bright as before, just more concious and mature wearing your scars and learnt lessons on your sleeves.. you were reading your diaries diana [the waitress] said, I told her to take a peak sorry for my poor manners she said giggling, anyways I was waiting for you to come again, both of you she said turning her sight to jk, she cups his face, I see you still look worn out pretty bunny   
Jk smiles showing off his bunny teeth   
We'll sort that out jm says looking at him   
Okay.. I'll take your orders then she gets up again   
Pancakes like the old days jk asks   
We used to have pancakes?   
The first time we ever did on our first time, you picked the banana honey and I picked the blue berries and yogurt, i thought it was too sour and you thought it was too sweet so we switched and since then we always ordered the same.   
But you always struggled while eating you never ate together at the same time because the two plates wouldn't fit alining in this tiny table.  
The both men laughed  
I tried coming,long ago tho but they told me you closed it, I thought it was forever!! But I see you changed the decoration auntie, it's more soothing and minimalist the colours are less vivid but more beautiful, I'm grateful our table is still here tho   
Jms heart skips a beat hearing that "our"   
the lady says, yes!! She [the cage] went through a lot with me and at a certain point she got worn out!! That's why we took a break and then I took my time renewing her and mending her the way she deserved it!! Now she's matured, like you too!!   
And that's why we added new things to the menu as well and I want to suggest our new collaboration   
A huge pancake with honey yogurt blue berries bananas and strawberries for extra love in the middle for both of you to eat it together   
Ohhh they both show excitement together  
Uh uh.. let me write that order down then, shaped as a heart that is, right??   
You are the best jm says with a wink and gun fingers   
He turns to as she walks away laughing to look at jk who looks a little tense   
Stop freaking out he says.. so we've been here before huh??   
We had our best memories here.. some tough ones too   
It's all good   
They talk about funny things that happened in the past jm excuses himself to the restroom juest when the lady reaches the table with the huge plate.. it's really heart shaped   
We didn't get back together, you know that right?   
Do I look blind to you?? [Short silence] you will tho  
How do you know   
My instincts never fail   
I'm scared ma   
Why are you tho?? You aren't the same young boys who were playing, you aren't the same panicking broken boys beaten up by life I saw at this table that day when you broke up, you've changed I can see it in your eyes, you're mature and strong   
He is I'm not!!   
Yes you are!! Just the fact that you finally surrendered to the fact that you're not proves that you are!! Now all you need is time, time heals everything my boy and his presence too!!   
Jk raises his eyes to look at her ..   
He's not the same boy who cried in the bathtub two years ago while telling me that he's as beaten up as you, that he can't help you..   
And you're not the same boy who's burying all his feelings deep inside in refusal to face them, sitting down numb and tense not moving an inch  
You're at peace with yourself now, your shoulders are loosenesd your head is hanging low your eyebrows knitted your nose puffy from crying and your eyes are glassy and this itself proves you're more mature, you're finally strong enough to admit you're finally ready to acknowledge your feelings and your fears and face them   
And him, he's finally aware of all this and he's let go of his past now!! He's not out there crying in the toilet he's through it and he's finally capable of helping you  
This is it my dear boy.. knots are made to be solved out and faith is on your side! Don't mess it up now!!   
Jungkook barely holds his tears in and jimin finally shows up after his reinforcement speech with himself in fron of the small mirror that didn't exist a couple of years ago where he cried.  
He finds the lady kissing jks forehead he sits down and says thank you for the pancakes he looks at jk with worry so he smiles at him faintly and says , it's heart shaped   
You thought I was playing wit you then the auntie says with sass as she walk away   
They eat a little   
Jk starts the conversation this time   
So.. you're okay with me going??   
Yes.. we need a break   
You sound the same as before!!   
Yes.. now that I caught up on things more, I realise how important it is   
So..   
I don't wanna lose you   
Jk snaps his head up   
I'll stay right here.. I'll wait for you jungkookah   
We have been gloomy, we have lots of dreams and works we stopped accomplishing!! It's time for us to chase our ambitions again   
It's too much for us to find ourselves again and be in a relationship!! That's too much work at the same time   
Jk nods   
I'll be here tho.. beside you!! Whenever you need me, as a friend, as a paypal.. *as a lover he says it inside* anything!! I'm here  
Jk can't hold it anymore a tear escapes jimin reaches out to wipe it off  
Okay now I understand the thing about this table   
Jk laughs and wipes the other tear that follows   
The stay silent for a while they play with the berries take a couple of bites   
Thank you jungkook says   
Thank you too jimin smiles so brightly!!   
He's shining again, jungkook says to himself unconsciously smiling back, now he's at ease.. now he can move on and get better!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jikook fic  
Jikook were the cute highschool couple until jungkook has changed and started upsetting jimin jk didn't expect to break up with him  
After long years of dating he breaks up with him in the worst way possible. Making him cry out oc regret   
All this ain't supposed to matter now after long years right? Well.. seems not 

* the stages of jungkook, shy to flexing to bad boy to show off.. weird behaviour playing around   
* jimin on the other side who was rather stable was deeply in love with jungkook by the time he started transforming and acting weird, he tried to remain patient and stay but he had enough eventually   
* they meet later, jimin still hates his ex   
* while jk has grown up, he learned from his mistakes he became calmer and wiser and nicer   
Jm doesn't to like it, it makes him angry and offended   
He pushes jk's buttons and it leads to other things   
Dunno if I'll make jkhave a terrible bf and make him need jm or not   
Probably gonna make him sick and need jk 

*The young jk opened his eyes having jm by his sides, as he was really shy and oblivious when jm had a fat crush on him and convinced him to go out on a date with him!! Growing up he did realise he was probably lucky cuz everyone would've done everything to have jimin he was the perfect bf so he made sure he sticks around until jimin snapped, jk was going to not feel a thing about it until jm proved him otherwise and made tear down in regret!!   
After all these years, it's jungkook who falls in love with jimin and has a crush on him, at first he thought itd be expected since this is jimin, his ex of five years, but then digging into the past he started to understand things!   
Jimin is slightly still in love with him, he never stopped and he hates that, he hates jungkook and how much he loved him, and how much he got hurt by him, and how much he still longs for him. 

*probably somewhere in the relationship when jm was controlling (but lovingly) jk who was awkward and shy felt the difference btw them how they looked at tgem he might've got jealous of jimin and wanted to be as good as he was And going through puberty and becoming remarkably big and handsome the changing started to occur, but jimin at that point was the lovliest bf so deeply in love him, the roles switched and jm didn't mind it he lovingly admired his bf blooming and taking control he even expected it but then jk started getting weird!! 

Explaining all that in the future with angst and fighting.. to a happy ending.

Jikook fic  
My remedy 

Jikook were so happy together having the best love story they were planning their marriage   
Jungkook the son of a rich ceo left his family and their dreams of him marrying a rich girl and becoming a successful businessman to follow his dreams in becoming a well known artist and living happily ever after with park jimin his beloved boyfriend from high school   
Suddenly jungkooks family get back to the image and jungkook finds himself forced to leave jimin and get engaged to a girl   
.they meet 

. Jungkook has cancer he refuses to undergo a surgery and hooes to spend the last three months of his life with jimin 

Jikook fic   
Jikook au in which jimin doesn't want an arranged marriage but wants his sister to be happy so he turns up to jungkook the hot guy that he despises and the feeling is mutual. 

So.. jimin needs help   
His mom is proposing the idea of an arranged marriage because in their family's traditions the older needs to get married first and his younger sister is so deeply in love and wants to get married to her fiance already. Jimin knows the guy, he's decent, nice but he's not his type he has shown interest in jimin before and that's what's making him so concerned, his mom is so stubborn and she's insisting that they should meet at least few times and get to know each other and jimin doesn't want to afford the time the effort and the guilt that he'll feel towards the poor man knowing they'll never end up together so it'll be just prolonged suffering for the both parties!! They've talked about this so many times and jimin always succeeded in changing the subject and escaping his mom's plan but this time.. it's impossible!! This time it's not about him, this time it's about his sweet [name] jimin loves his sister so much, they didn't want to press him and jimin would've appreciated that only if his younger sister didn't matter so much to him and knowing that he's standing in the way of her happiness he would do anything to sort this out in any way possible!! Jimin was so grateful that his family were so open about his sexuality, but he found out later that the problem is not that but the urge for him to settle down, at least to have someone, that feeling that's it's about time that he gets married and lives happily forever after with his other half!! Something jimin was definitely not ready for, actually something jimin was avoiding!! So he'd always make up an excuse; busy with studying, busy with work.. in jimins hometown traditions are very important and jimin is very understanding, of course he would've wished people would give up a little bit on the rigidity and live a little bit more freely but he's not the problematic type he likes it when things go smoothly and everyone is satisfied, in conclusion it is definitely not the right time for a rebellion that's besides the fact that jimin is not willing to do one not in anytime  
And if their traditions say that the older should marry first then he shall get a man, marry him so that his sister lives her life to the fullest and then he can think about it!!   
He's going to his hometown the day after tomorrow and his mom is asking him to confirm the time and place his date with [name].. and that she can't wait for long because the man's family is in their house and she needs to say something to his mom before they leave, I mean she's the one who mentioned the possibility of him and jimin getting together and now that everyone knows that he's coming home for his sister's wedding aka he's getting married before she does well.. she definitely needs to tell them something.   
In other words, there's no possibility for jimin to escape this!!   
What is he going to do now, he's so stressed so deep in thoughts but someone very who doesn't give the least damn is interrupting him. Jeon jungkook poking his shoulder so eagerly jimin, annoyed growls when he sees jungkook he's cursing   
What the hell do you want bunny teeth??? 

Jikook abo fanfic   
Angsty af!! M a sad bitch   
Royalty, pack, war jimin likes jungkook whose pack is worn out after a fierce war and met with a lot of losses, jimin s pack on the other side who like the jeons so much is very rich and well 

Jk had a partner who turned out to be a liar and a witch, still haven't recovered, thinking that he's being sold out to the pther pack for help he makes a mistake .

I imagined this so many times in my head!! 

Jikook fic abo   
Modern, city..   
Jimin was born with a rare condition he was born without a scent he has been rejected by all alphas or not considered at all   
He wants a pup so badly so he goes to the bars and clubs on his heats trying so hard to seduce a drunk alpha into knotting him   
All he wants is a puppy   
And that's when jk came, yes he was dead drunk but he apso thought jimin was so beautiful.   
Jimin gets his pup, a boy, despite all the hardships and it turns out he had a rare condition in which an omega is born without a scent until mating or giving birth, and their scent turns out to be so sweet and powerful! Jimin didn't care about this as much as he cared about his pup, he finally had what he wanted so he only focused his attention on his baby ignoring all the flirting the offers and the numbers from the alphas except for one alpha!! Jungkook, finds jimin after a year of birth again, he has been looking for him going repeatedly to the bar where everything happened and all the places near it left with nothing at all he kept asking about the beautiful omega with pretty thick lips and a pretty thick ass!! Doubting he might've gotten pregnant he was ready to risk it all for him but what he didn't know is jimin already got what he wanted after roaming all the bars nearby without any knotting he had to go to further ones   
Anyways jungkook is so in love with his pup and head over heels fir jimin who opens up about everything to both their families, they get so emotional and touched specially his who were going to force him to abort and without helping looked at him with eyes of pity and disgrace.  
After this is fluff and romance and finally mating!

Scentless ver°2   
Royalty, pack... Taejoon on the side (angsty) 

Uncompleted: 

Both of them are drowned in thoughts!! Thoughts about each other of course!! Jimin was recalling everything, how it all happened from the very beginning, but he found himself focusing on certaing things, the moments that made his heart beat the fastest, the things jungkook did and made him do that affected him so much even tho he tried so hard to deny it.. he remembered their first fuck!! The best he had ever had, and all the ones that followed, they felt so good, so right.. like there was more than just fucking about them, Jimin had one night stands he had short "no strings attached" relationships with a couples of guys, he knows how they feel and what he had with jungkook is nothing like what they felt like!! He remembered the time when he stood out for him when his ex showed up and then made him feel empowered and alright and then when he claimed he wanted to go out unlikely of what jungkook would want and made sure they go to the same place where his ex was and jimin doesn't know that he was there made sure they'd have so much fun and made sure that his ex would see that.. jimin still can't believe how well thought out and hard for jungkook to accomplish yet he did it, for him!!   
He thinks about the time when his sister was getting married and he was so stressed but jungkook drowned him with compliments and looked like he meant every one of them how he looked at him so fondly after he completed his look with the soft sweater and the cute earings earings, how he said he looked like a fairy and he looked so cute how he called him a total BABYBOY!! Jimin has a "babyboy" kink he always likes the comfy cute side of just as much as the sexy alluring one he embraced his own duality but his ex didn't!! He always pressed him to be the sexy type all the time!!   
On the other side there's jungkook, but jungkook had his mind focused on only one event.. when jimin comforted him, when jimin took good care of him when he was low, when he was freaked out and fragile like nobody ever did!! He kep thinking about and overthinking, mixed feelings of gratitude and confusion and warmth and curiosity.. why!!  
Jungkook can't take it anymore!! He ends up calling jimin!   
_Hi Jimin   
_Oh hey jungkook what's up?  
_why did you do that?   
_what??   
_why did you comfort me that day??   
_ I thought we agreed that we won't ever talk about that again??   
_I don't care.. I can't ignore it anyways..   
*A silence*  
What do you mean by why.. I don't understand, what am I supposed to respond like now?   
Why did you do that?? You could've simply let me solve my own problem and not interfere   
What do you mean not interfere did you see yourself how you looked like, how terrified you were?? I don't mean a thing honestly you had the whole right to be it's totally normal are you aware of how big the problem was..   
Okay.. well.. you could've wished me luck, you could've showed a little bit of understanding, like anybody would that's if anybody cared at all!! But you literally stood up by me through the whole damn thing, you were so delicate you were so patient and gentle you literally babied me and you helped through the panic and waited til I calmed down then reasonably and understandingly talked with me about it helped me settle things in my head as if you entered it and then you actually made the effort of thinking along with me as if it was your problem and gave me advice!! And then you waited while I was solving it out!! And you promised that you'd never talk about it again as if it never happened to assure me that I didn't have to be ashamed of all my weakness and made sure to ask indirectly later to check up on me..   
_okay..   
_okay?? Are you serious? Who does that?? Nobody does that!!   
_Well I'm not anybody jungkookah!! (Jimin snaps) this is how I am, I'm like this either I do shit correctly or I don't do anything at all!! And these are a human's feelings we're speaking about so I should handle them with care or else fuck off!!   
_A human as in me? Jeon Jungkook!!  
_ ...   
_Well why didn't you fuck off then?? Why didn't you not do anything at all? You hate me!!   
_No I do- ... hate is a strong word!!  
_wtf park jimin?? We very clearly and vocally expressed our feelings of hate towards each other-  
_well not anymore okay??? (Jimin snaps again x) )  
_okay..... well me too   
_what?   
_ I didn't hate you anymore.. too   
*sillleeeeeence* finally cut out by jm   
_Have a good day jungkookah   
_y-you too..   
*jimin hangs up*

just imagined a school AU I pictured a shy yoongi a loner who doesn't socialise who looks cold and savage so ppl are too afraid to approach but he's so soft actually and he has a crush on the sweet jimin who's everyone's friend!! Jimin always wonders why yoongi sits alone he says hellos here in there to him and sometimes asks how he's doing but yoongi doesn't vocally respond cuz he's too shy  
Until yoongi's birthday!! Jimin the cake fairy finally got brave and made him a cake!! Then yoongi gets brave too and speaks to him!! He invites him to this small party his friends made for him!! He was very surprised to know that yoongi had friends

Bells: On Christmas day jungkook made a wish that he'd hear the sound of the bells when seeing his soulmate, that night under the mistletoe the beautiful sound of bells fill the snowy air full of the Christmas eve spirit he sees a beautiful silhouette coming his way, both excited and terrified he closes his eyes as if he's awaiting for his fairy tale half when he opens them he sees jimin looking at him gead tilted and eyes wide with and when jungkook blushes and stares at him in shook jimin gives him the usual warm smile that for the first time gives jungkook butterflies in his tummy.

We're destined to be  
Finding out about his sexuality and deciding to not force him to marry a girl jimins father forces him to marry his enemy's son   
That is jungkook.   
Dead brother, overprotective father who let his fears take over him as he changed into a bad parent and husband. Not the best childhood jimin hates jungkook cause he was always compared to him and told that he was better than him. Jungkook on the other side who always teased jimin cuz he thought he was too serious grumpy and complexed still loved his bf in the process of opening up to his parents who disliked the bf and took time to accept the news meanwhile the bf had enough and got himself a new partner!! The two fathers were friends until the incident of jimins older brother's death, since then mr park ended their friendship and turned it into rivalry, mr jeon on the other hand who didn't wanna lose his hyung who took good care of him when they were best friends was so happy when he heard mr parks offer of their sons' marriage in hope that they will be friends again!! Jimins mother is helpless, so worried about her husband who often snaps at her as well jimin always wondered why would she handle his shit as he had no idea what was that happened in the past he didn't even know he had a brother as his father convinced him that he was a friend who had to go jungkook on the other hand was told over and over again about the child who saved his life and died instead!! Finding out all this in the process of getting married to the jeon jungkook who he hated and evied probably cause he liked him let to the blooming of a new unexpected love story specially that the sweetheart jimin couldn't hide his softness seeing jungkook losing it and crying over his ex and noticing he was silently taking care of him too when he was overwhelmed with his family's wounds and past!!


End file.
